Stellanites
The Stellanites are a race of aliens that evolved from humans who took to space after the Great War. They are a member of the Free Space Confederacy, one of the two big powers in the galaxy. The main Stellanite encountered in the game is Billy, one of their leaders. Description The Stellanites are descendants of humans who have genetically altered themselves to survive the harsh conditions in space and presumably other planets. They appear taller with longer, pointy ears and pale blue skin. Despite centuries of separation with Earth, they seem to still be able to speak the same language as other humans as well as exist comfortably in Earth's atmosphere. Unlike the humans on Earth who fear technology, Stellanites have advanced their own technology greatly among the stars with other advanced races. They are shown with laser guns and high-tech armor, teleportation powers, and remote communication as seen through the Golems they use to interact with Earth. Background After the Great War, the Earth was rendered uninhabitable. Some group of humans sealed themselves in underground bunkers to wait until the world recovered while others left to colonize other worlds under the belief that the Earth would never recover. The Earth did eventually recover and the humans who stayed left their bunkers and rebuilt civilization, though with a great fear and avoidance of technology. The latter group successfully colonized space and became the Stellanites. They progressed and developed enough to become a member of the Free Space Confederacy, one of the two powers who govern the galaxy, the other one being the Galactic Federation. At some point, the Stellanites discovered that the Federation considered the Earth technologically inferior and thus eligible for resource harvesting and enslavement. Since Earth was in Federation territory, the Stellanites could not interfere as that would be considered a casus belli. Under the leadership of Billy, they secretly sent agents to warn Earth and recover the ancient Phoenix Weapon that would be capable of fending off the invasion. With their ship in orbit above the planet, the Stellanites sent four Golems, each remotely controlled by one person, down to each kingdom on Earth in order to gather pieces of the Artifact, the key to accessing the vault where the Phoenix Weapons were kept. It is at this point that the events of the game begin. Events of Phoenotopia While three of the Golems manage to complete their mission, the fourth one controlled by Billy becomes damaged upon landing in Anuri Temple. The Golem's head is left intact and the Stellanites are able see and hear through it but unable to communicate back. The head is discovered by Gale, whose village is shortly afterwards abducted by the Collectors, a neutral party that gathers endangered species for preservation and as such acts as a harbinger of the invasion to come. The Stellanites monitor Gale as she goes out to seek answers and eventually find Thomas, a Golem expert who fixes the head and allows Billy to speak with them. With his guidance, the group rescues Prince Leo from another race of aliens, the Kobolds, who have invaded the royal palace for unknown reasons. The group flees to Panselo where Billy can properly explain the situation to them. He convinces Leo to hand over his part of the Artifact key and allow Gale to venture into the Forbidden Lands to meet with the other Stellanite Golems that lie in waiting. After reuniting the shards of the key, Gale enters the Phoenix Lab and defeats the Computer Guardian that blocked access to the Phoenix Weapons. Apparently, the Guardian had been preventing the Stellanites from directly teleporting down into the lab. With its demise, Billy teleports down to meet Gale in person and awaken the Phoenix Weapons. Billy reveals that though the weapons are extremely powerful and dangerous, he has a key passed down to him through generations that allows him to command them. They successfully awaken Unit 0066 and activate him under Billy's command. At this point, Billy gloats that with an army of Phoenix Weapons at his disposal, he can annihilate the Galactic Federation once and for all. Gale objects that this wasn't what they agreed on and tries to stop him, which Billy responses by commanding 66 to kill her. While Gale is being chased by 66, the Kobolds raid the lab and start a firefight with the Stellanites. The latter manages to win with several casualties and they inspect the scene afterwards. They discover that Gale and 66 were abducted by Collectors outside the facility but Billy dismisses them both as irrelevant. The Stellanites detect that the Federation harvest ships are approaching but Billy does not order an attack. Instead, he reveals his true intention to let the Federation wreak havoc and devastate the humans before he comes to their aid. By doing so, he will be seen as a hero and will be made their king. Billy then laughs at the thought of his scheme. List of known Stellanites * Billy - The leader of the Stellanite agents on Earth and perhaps their entire race. * Audrey - One of the Golem operators. * Jake - Another Golem operator. * Coby - Another Golem operator. Accidentally destroyed his Golem's body when he made it wander too near to an Ancient Sentry Tower. * Billy’s assistant * Stellanite soldiers Trivia * As seen in the previous section, the Stellanites seem to have common human names. * Although the other three Golems complete their mission successfully, the one controlled by Coby also manages to lose its body in an accident while waiting for Gale. * At the beginning of the game, Stan in Panselo states that he has "seen a lot of shooting stars lately". These stars might be the Golems sent to Earth by the Stellanites. Category:Aliens Category:Stellanites Category:Characters Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Lore